1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firepit apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a gas fire pit apparatus for generating heat and visible flames with lava rocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The warm glow and flickering flames of controlled fire has soothed and comforted humankind from prehistory. Though fire is useful for cooking meals and providing heat, optimization to such ends usually has detracted from the simple joys derived from watching and feeling fire in a more or less natural state. To a certain degree, fireplaces can recapture some of this in an indoor environment. In the outdoors there are campfires, but the making of these are usually only possible in wilderness areas, and therefor not practicable without a planned outing to appropriate locales
As aforementioned, fire has been optimized for cooking meals. The prior art includes numerous examples of gas grilling apparatuses for cooking purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,846, issued May 8, 1984 to L. Hahn describes a table top grill that includes various grates between which lava rocks or the like are held to provide sufficient cooking heat. Flames are controlled to different areas through valves in the gas inlet from a pressurized source. Other portable cooking devices are described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,922,887, issued May 8, 1990 to K. Foxford; 5,203,316, issued Apr. 20, 1993 to W. Pritchett; and 5,421,318, issued Jun. 6, 1995 to Unruh et al. Though these prior art patents do describe some of the elements used in the present invention, for which they are hereby incorporated by reference, they do not provide for the aesthetic, comforting, and entertaining display of fire for which use the present invention is primarily directed.
Fire pits useful for burning inserted wood have also have been the subject of prior patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,223, issued Mar. 10, 1992 to L. Gonzalez describes a portable fire pit in which gas is fed from a pressurized source to a medially disposed ring which direct gas flames inwardly towards vertically arranged wood. A grill placed over the wood is used for grilling food. In this apparatus, the use of screens is necessary to prevent falling wood from exiting the apparatus. This detracts from the usefulness of the apparatus as a fire display. Further, the apparatus requires wood of sufficient length to extend at least from the bottom tensor of the apparatus to the ring. Designs for similar screened fire pits are shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,264, issued Apr. 3, 1984 to M. Elliston; or U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,259, issued Feb. 17, 1981 to M. Lindholm.
None of the above references are seen to describe the present nvention as shown, described, and/or defined by the following pecification, drawings, and claims.